Mermaids, sure Vampires and Werewolves? No way
by TheCursedOne
Summary: temporary HIATUS. Rikki is informed that she is an orphan. She moodily swims for five days and ends up in America. She meets up with some strange people. And, of course, she is forced to stay in a place that rains almost twenty-four-seven. Yes, Rikki is in for an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh. Have I mentioned how much I hate homework, by any chance?" I asked, annoyed by my essay.

"Yes, Rikki. That makes five times just this afternoon." Emma sighed, probably annoyed by me.

"Oh, well, I don't think it's _that_ bad, Rikki. Look, you're almost done!" Cleo smiled at me. I sighed.

"That's Emma's essay." I informed her.

"Oh…"

"I have an idea! Let go swimming!" I suddenly jumped to my feet.

"We shouldn't. We still have a lot of homework…" Emma protested.

"I'm going. You two can stay here, if you want." I offered. To my surprise, they didn't refuse.

"Okay, Rikki, you go. I'll call Lewis. I'm sure he'll be eager to watch." Cleo flipped her phone open as I ran out of her house.

About five minutes later, I was standing at the edge of the water. Lewis ran to my side.

"Rikki! It's nice to see you! So you going in or what?" He questioned.

I grinned, and took his wrist (if I took his _hand_, Cleo would kill me. Yes _Cleo_). I pulled him along with me and dove into the water.

I laughed as Lewis clutched my arm so he wouldn't be left behind. I love being a mermaid.

I finally surfaced after a bit, seeing that Lewis was starting to loose consciousness.

"Rikki! Don't _do_ that!" Lewis gagged as I held him up. I rolled my eyes. I felt a buzz and Lewis took out his phone.

"It's water-proof, just in case." He informed me with a glare. Then he answered his phone.

"Hello… Oh… WHAT… Yes, I, um… Yes. I'm with her right now. No, she can't talk! I'll talk with her… Fine!" He slammed his phone shut.

"What happened?" I asked, alarmed. He gulped at my penetrating gaze.

"Let me sit somewhere first, okay?" He begged. I took him to an abandoned boat and let him climb on.

"Okay, Rikki, don't panic. You're house… trailer… was set on fire. There were no survivors… you can stay with Cleo until we figure this out…" He tried. But I was already gone.

I swam as fast as I could (_really_ fast). I was alone now. No home to live in. No parents to talk to. I veered toward Mako Island.

But when I arrived, I found no peace. I needed to swim _more_. And very fast, for that matter, because Cleo and Emma would be in the water soon.

I swam at full-speed toward open sea, only coming up for air. I think I swam for more than three days, though how much, I'm not sure.

Finally, I saw land. I swam up to it, panting, and starving.

I used my abilities to dry myself, and shakily stood. My phone buzzed and I saw that I had about twenty missed calls. I quickly answered.

"_Oh my God! Rikki! Where are you? We've looking for five days! You've been reported missing!_" Cleo exclaimed. Five day? Huh.

"I've been swimming. I don't know where I am. But I just stopped swimming, so I'd guess that I'm far." I explained.

Something caught my eye. There was a boy walking in my direction, and he was _big_.

He looked straight into my eyes.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"_What is it?_" It was Emma talking now.

"I've been seen." I breathed.

"_As a mermaid?_" Lewis questioned.

"No. But… oh my God! I gotta go. I promise to call when I can. I'm sorry, guys!" I flipped my phone shut and tucked it inside my pocket. The boy was walking towards me. I hurriedly started backing away. This went on for a few minutes until I found myself at the edge of a cliff.

I peered down. It was really high, but I _think_ I could make it. It would hurt, and I wouldn't eat for another few days, but I might be able to make it back home.

"Hey! You! Don't jump!" A voice called. I guess he saw me debating on what to do.

I turned and jumped when I saw that he was closer than I thought.

With that jump I lost my footing.

"Whoa!" I said as I waved my arms frantically, trying to keep steady. He ran over a bit too fast and clutched my arm. He pulled me away from the edge, not letting go until we were in the woods.

He inspected me carefully.

"You don't look like you're from around here." He finally said. Where was _here_?!

"I'm not. Um… where exactly am I?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're in La Push, Washington." He said. My jaw dropped.

"I'm in _America_?" I choked. His eyebrows went higher up.

"Yes."

I groaned and almost slammed my fist against a tree. It was wet. So was the ground, and… everything.

I gulped and looked up.

Yep, it looked like it was about to rain.

"Can I stay somewhere for the night? I don't have any money. But I… I'm sick. I can't get wet." I excused myself. The boy narrowed his eyes, but he nodded.

"Fine. I'm Jared. Come on, I'll take you to Sam's."

It was a treacherous journey as I did my best to avoid anything wet, which was everything. We arrived at a small house where an even bigger boy/man was standing. He nodded at us to go in.

I sighed in relief. The house was dry. Both boys looked at me expectantly.

"Oh. I'm Nikki. I'm really sorry to bother you, but I was wandering and I got lost. Can I stay here for the night… and maybe eat something. I haven't eaten for hours." This was technically true. I hadn't eaten for 120 hours to be exact.

A woman entered the room, overhearing the conversation.

"Of course, Rikki! You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"But where do you come from?" Poof! Smile? Ha! Gone!

"From Australia…" I mumbled.

"_What?_" All three voices shouted.

"I was wandering in my boat, and I lost track of time, I guess. I ran out of food and my boat broke down. It sank and I was forced to swim… I don't like swimming; I'm not good at it. I nearly drowned." I lied smoothly. Perfect! Now I had an excuse for no evidence, _and_ not touching water!

"Oh you poor thing! Come on! We have a spare room! And I have some food right in the kitchen! Come on!" The woman (Emily, I found out) let me to a small, worn-out kitchen. I sat on a chair as she brought me a giant muffin. I smiled and ate it.

I slept in a small room. Once I decided it was late enough, I called Cleo.

"_Rikki?_"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I found some tribal people that gave me food and are letting me stay here for the night. I probably won't be able to swim for about a week, and to swim that long… I'll swim back in about a month. Sorry." I calculated.

"_Oh, Rikki! Be careful. Stay away from water!_" She warned. I laughed bitterly.

"You mean everything in this place? It rains constantly, Cleo, I can tell. And the people here are already suspicious. I'm done for." I realized that I was panicking. It's a good thing that I'm strong, or else I would have cried and my tears would have turned me.

"_Don't worry, Rikki. You'll manage something. Anyways, maybe you can get away from them in the day_." She suggested. I agreed and hung up. Sleep came in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I groaned as I woke. Where was…? Oh, yeah. _America_. I shuddered. I looked down to see that my legs were a bit swollen. Ouch.

It was hammering rain outside. I waited until it calmed a bit to exit my room and go to the kitchen.

To my surprise, it was full.

There were about eight people in the room. All were boys except for Emily and another girl.

Everyone, except Emily, was wolfing down food. Yikes, they looked hungrier than I was.

I shyly stood at the door for a while, debating whether I should stay or wait until they left, but Emily spotted me.

"Rikki! Good morning. I'm sure you're hungry. Come on." She gestured me to come closer. I slowly did so.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I stared at the ground, not meeting their eyes.

Emily pulled me behind a counter and gave me some food. I ate self-consciously.

"Um… Sam? Who's this?" One from the large group asked.

"This is Nikki. Jared found her yesterday, wandering. She almost jumped off the cliff. She got lost in her boat. She's from Australia." He explained.

There was a long silence.

The one that looked like the youngest cleared his throat.

"Hi, Nikki. I'm Seth. These are Jacob, Jared, Quil, Leah, and Paul." He pointed at each person. I nodded, still looking at the ground.

Later, I was sitting in my room, wondering what I could do in a month. Emily had lent me some clothes, seeing as mine were fit for a beach with actual sun. There was a knock on my door. I jumped.

"Uh… come in?" I said.

One of the boys from before entered my room. I think his name was Jacob.

"Hi. Sorry to intrude. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a ride. You know, so you can get out of this tiny room." He offered.

Hm… It wasn't raining anymore… And Emma would skin me alive…

I grinned.

"Sure, why not?"

I got into Jacob's truck and he drove me to a town. Forks, he told me. I snorted at the name. Really? Was the town next to it named Spoons?

He suddenly veered into the woods.

"Whoa, where are you taking me?" If I got out of this truck right now, I would turn into a giant half-fish.

"What? Oh… We're going to a friend's house. But let me warn you about them. They're a bit… no… _really_ creepy. And don't let Renesmee touch your face, okay?" He said. I shrugged and nodded. I was master of weird things.

Oh, how wrong I was.

We arrived at a huge white house. I suddenly felt nervous. My instincts told me to find the nearest ocean and swim as far from this place as I could.

But that would look too suspicious. I took a deep breath and carefully stepped though the wet ground to the porch. Before I could knock, the door swung open.

My jaw dropped as I stared at the boy in front of me.

He had bronze hair and pitch-black eyes. He was staring at me warily and curiously. He was also the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His skin was pale and seemed to slightly glitter. He looked like he had just stepped out of a movie… one where the gorgeous guy suddenly transformed into a hag that hate your brains.

What? I need to keep myself entertained at the full moon!

I suddenly gasped and smacked my face.

The full moon! It was due in a few days! I would be _here_!

"Um… I'm sorry. Do you need something?" The boy asked politely. Jacob hadn't noticed my break-down. He stepped swiftly up to the strange boy.

"Hey, Edward. This is Rikki. We found her lost yesterday. Long story. You know it, anyways. I wanted to show her around. Just make sure Renesmee keeps her distance, okay?" He requested. I shyly stepped inside, and jumped when the door slammed closed.

Jacob confidently led me forward. I gasped as we arrived at the living room.

Eight different head darted in my direction. I stiffened. Jacob did not acknowledge the sudden attention.

"Cool. Rikki, these are Alice, Jasper, Bella, Nessie, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and you've already met Edward. People, this is Rikki. Long story. Ask Edward." He said. He forced me to sit down next to Bella.

She kindly held out her hand. But when I touched it, I discovered it was cold as ice. I drew my hand away. She looked embarrassed.

"Sorry." A girl that looked about seven climbed onto her lap. She smiled at me and reached her hand out.

Bella swiftly held her back.

"Nessie, you're not allowed to do that, remember? Rikki is new here. Be nice." She scolded lightly. The girl nodded and simply smiled at me.

My instincts were now screaming at me to run. I was surrounded. If any water came in contact with me, I was done for. Dead. Dissected. I could tell that Carlisle was a scientist or doctor.

To my horror, Edward sat at my other side. I'm sure that if someone could read emotions, they would feel my utter terror radiating in giant waves. Jasper twitched nervously in his seat.

"So, Rikki, tell us about yourself." Edward said. I noticed my hands were shaking.

"Oh… um… I used to live at a beach and… I have two best friends… And another guy friend I guess but he's Cleo's boyfriend…" I noted that I was now gasping for air. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

When I opened then, the blonde vampire, Carlisle, was kneeling in front of me. Hadn't he been at the other side of the room a second ago?

"Rikki, are you feeling okay?" He questioned. Yep, definitely a doctor. I shook my head. I jumped as he placed his freezing hand on my forehead. Before I knew it, I fainted.

Okay, I will forever be drowned in shame. I, the brave Rikki, fainted in front of several witnesses. But I knew why. They had an air of danger. And as I had some animal instincts, so the feeling was stronger.

I suddenly woke as someone dumped a bucket of freezing water on my head.

"Emmet!" Someone scolded, but I had no time to focus. I jumped to my feet and started to count.

"One, two." I saw the door and started to sprint in that direction.

"Three, four." I spared half a second to yell,

"Are you _insane_?"

"Five, six." I changed my mind, I wouldn't make it to the door. I veered toward a closet.

"Seven, eight." I threw the door open and jumped inside, slamming it behind me.

"Nine, ten!" I transformed and fell to the floor with a _thump_.

I panted and threw all my weight against the door. No one could come in. I felt the knob turn and a gentle push. I didn't let them open it.

I started to dry myself as quickly as I could, with my powers, but it was difficult.

The push was harder now. I grunted. With a wince, I forced myself to go even hotter.

Okay, no human can push that hard. I nearly lost the battle. I pushed my hand into a fist and felt the extreme heat burn and dry me up. Finally, I got my legs back.

This time there was no push, the door was cleanly pulled out. I fell onto my back and looked up at all the wary strangers.

A few minutes later, I was sitting next to Carlisle, alone in a big room.

"S-sorry. After that swim, I'm terrified of water." I whispered, my heart was still beating quickly at the close call. He nodded.

"I understand. I'm sure that with the right therapy…" He started. I cringed at the thought of touching water in front of a doctor.

"I'm fine. Listen, just don't dump water on my again, and we'll pretend this never happened. Now, it's late. I really should get back to Sam's house." I excused myself. Carlisle raised a perfect eyebrow.

"It's pouring outside." He informed me.

"On second thought, I'm probably just bothering them. Can I stay the night here?" I pleaded. He smiled and nodded, leaving me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe that I messed up so bad. I have to get out of this place. I truly do not care if I can never swim again. I'll do _anything_ to get away from these freaks. Because I know they're not human. They can't be.

I pretended to be asleep when I heard footsteps. The door opened.

"Emmet, no. You saw her reaction last time. What will she think of us?" A voice questioned.

"I'm going to help her get over her fear." Was the innocent reply. I suddenly realized what was about to happen.

I jumped out of the bed just in time. I hid behind the door so no drops touched me.

Emmet stood with the empty bucket in his hand, staring at me. I panted and glared at him, ignoring his size and scary eyes. He suddenly let out a loud laugh.

"Should have known! Alice, how didn't you see that coming?" He questioned.

Alice frowned.

"I don't know." She mumbled. I furiously stormed away from them, and out the front door.

It was a fresh day, and, luckily, it wasn't raining. In fact, there was actually quite a bit of sun.

I walked over to the edge of the forest and took out my phone. I walked inside the forest for a few minutes, just in case. I finally dialed Cleo's number.

"_Oh, Rikki! It's nice to hear that you're okay!_" Cleo exclaimed.

"I am most definitely _not_ okay! I transformed! They dumped a bucket of water onto me! I swear only Americans can come up with that! I had to hide in a closet! And I swear they are _not_ human, Cleo! No one is that strong or that beautiful! I have to get out of here _now_! Just two days here, and I already transformed! I can't survive a month!" I shrieked.

I heard something move and froze.

"Cleo, I think someone just heard all that. I'll call you back later." Before she could protest, I snapped my phone shut.

I finally made out what was in front of me. I screamed.

It was a wolf bigger than a horse. Its fur was rusty brown. It slowly approached.

I grabbed a dry branch from a tree and snapped it off. I held it toward the beast.

"Stay away from me! I am _not_ joking here!" I warned with a think voice.

I don't know if it was my nerves acting up, but that bark sounded like a laugh…

The wolf bravely continued forward. I staggered back. It finally stopped. It suddenly growled and turned away from me, facing another wolf.

This wolf had dark silver fur. It's eyes were on me.

Why? I was a mermaid, and I accept it, but attracting giant wolves was something completely different.

Luckily, there were now facing each other. Maybe I could just slip away…

But the second I took a step both heads snapped in my direction. They started to circle around me.

I had the hope that wolves didn't know what phones were. I took mine out, and I faintly remembered the number of the freaks' house, after seeing it by one of the phones.

I dialed the number carefully and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" It was Bella's little girl, Nessie. I had no idea how I knew it was her, I had never heard her voice before.

"Oh… Hi, Nessie. Can you pass the phone to you're mom?" I requested.

"Okay, Rikki." In less than a second, Bella's voice took over.

"Rikki? Where are you? What's wrong?" She asked like a concerned mother. Wait, she _was_ a concerned mother…

"Uh, Bella? I went for a walk in the forest and two giant wolves are surrounding me. Please help me." I whimpered.

"Oh. Don't worry. There are a bunch of wolves in the forest like that. They won't hurt you. Don't worry about it, but… wait. Which two? Tell me the color of their fur." She ordered. I took a shaky breath and cringed as the wolves came closer still.

"Uh… One has dark silver fur. The other has rusty brown fur." I said.

"Oh… um, okay. Those two don't get along very well. But Ja- I mean the brown one will keep control. Just slowly try to walk away." She suggested. I tried, but I only got growled at.

"They won't let me leave! Help me!" I begged.

"I-I can't. Fine! I'll send Nessie." With that, there was just static.

I tried to hide my panic, but it was impossible. She was sending a seven-year-old to defend me?

The dark silver wolf jumped forward, toward me. I shrieked. It came close enough so that if I extended my arm, I would touch it. The brown one growled. It snapped at the other one. It snapped back. They suddenly started to fight, and I was in the middle of it.

After a few minutes of ducking the growling wolves, Nessie came into sight. Her skin looked shiny.

She crossed her arms and walked up to the brown wolf. It stopped fighting and whimpered. She touched its nose. It whimpered again. With a huff, it growled at the other wolf one more time before sprinting into the trees.

She now turned to look at the other wolf. I jumped when I noticed it was right next to me, its fur brushing against my arm. But when I was about to move away, it looked straight into my eyes, and I felt like I couldn't move. I was trapped in those eyes.

"Paul! Shoo!" Nessie scolded. The wolf, Paul, whimpered in protest, but obeyed the girl. Soon, I was alone with her.

"Thank you, Nessie." I gasped. She smiled at me.

"You just have to know them." She shrugged. We walked back to the house.

Bella met me at the door. "Oh, it's good to see you're okay. I wonder why those two wouldn't let you go…" she trailed off. Because at that moment, Edward came and kissed her. He said something so quiet; I didn't hear what it was. Bella's eyes widened.

"Oh… U, Rikki? I'm sorry if this seems rude, but how long will you be staying here?" She asked.

"A month. Then I can be on my way." I said shortly. She nodded, looking troubled.

"Hey." I jumped and turned around.

Jacob and another boy from his little group were walking up to us. This boy's eyes were focused on me. Jacob was rolling his eyes irritably.

"Oh, _hello_, Jacob and Paul." Bella said, her mouth slightly twisted with disapproval. Paul? Like the wolf?

"Hey, Rikki, right? It's great to meet you." He said. What was that in his voice?

"Yeah. I got to go." I twisted on my heel and hurriedly went back into the house.

The next day, I was pleased that I didn't have to wake up to freezing water. I was _not_ pleased to find Paul waiting in the living room. He saw me and rushed up with a glass of water.

"Hi, Rikki! Want some water?" In his eagerness, he knocked into me and spilled all the water on me.

"Not _again_!" I groaned and sprinted to my room, locking the door and closing the curtains. I transformed and missed the bed by inches. Darn.

I head loud knocking on the door.

"Rikki? Rikki? Are you okay? I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Paul called though the door.

I dried myself quickly, but still did not open the door. I was mad. I crossed my arms and let him suffer.

After a while, the apologizes stopped. I sighed in relief. Something hit my window. I looked to see what. It was a piece of wrinkled paper. I opened it.

It was a letter of apology. Seriously? There was something wrong with that guy. At the bottom, he asked if I forgave him. I took a pen and scribbled the word _no_ onto the paper and threw it back out my window.

A few minutes later, my door was thrown open. Huh. I thought it had the lock…

Bella was standing there with her hands o her hips.

"Rikki, stop torturing Paul and forgive him." She commanded. I crossed my arms.

"No. I'm mad." I refused. She glared at me and my confidence crumbled.

"F-fine." I mumbled. She winked. "Paul! She agreed to talk!" She called. He rushed up and started to beg for forgiveness. I shuddered at the memory of Bell's glare.

"Paul, I forgive you. Just never do it again. I hate water." I said. He nodded and actual tears came to his eyes. I took a step away. Huh?

But he quickly regained himself. He grinned and gave me a one-armed hug. I felt tiny compared to him.

"Awesome, Rikki." He gulped and shifted nervously. "Hey… want to go out tomorrow? We could go to the beach, go for a walk…" he trailed off.

Behind him, Bella glared at me again.

I nodded.

"Sure! Tomorrow morning it is! Pick me up at nine." With that he finally left and I breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Rikki! You didn't!_" Emma groaned. I sighed.

"It's not _my_ fault! She made me! That Bella girl is scary!" I protested.

"Sorry, Rikki, but are _you_ saying scary? What can be so scary?" Cleo questioned.

"How about to giant wolves and a death glare?" I suggested.

"How about getting slapped in the face with my tail?" Emma suggested. Huh. Emma was suggesting violence. She must be _really_ mad.

"All I know is that I have a date with that obsessed guy. But there's something weird here. I don't know what, but they're all hiding something." I whispered.

"I think all that saltwater got to your head. Just remember to stay inside in tomorrow. You're stuck there for a while." Emma grumbled. I snapped my phone shut without saying goodbye.

Today, I was going to have that date with Paul. It was in two hours, so I knew I had time, but I still dreaded it.

To my surprise, the door opened.

The girl I thought was named Alice marched in with Bella, Edward, Jacob, Sam, and Ren- what? Nessie, then. I scooted back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, afraid, but trying to act obnoxious all the same.

"We've been waiting for Paul to imprint for a _long_ time. You can_not _ruin this." Sam said. Imprint?

"Yeah, when you didn't forgive him for that water thing… ugh. Let's just say it wasn't fun for _anyone_." Jacob shuddered.

"So… we're going to make sure you give him the time of his life." Bella continued. I did _not_ like where this was going.

"That's why we brought Alice and Renesmee here. They're going to make you perfect." Edward grinned and showed a row of perfectly white teeth. I got the impression that they were sharp. I shuddered.

Renesmee danced over and held my hand. Her hand was warm, almost hot. She pulled my through the house, to the biggest bathroom I had ever seen.

Alice smiled and sat me down on a chair so I was facing the mirror.

"I'm glad she has a different doll now. Of course Nessie doesn't mind…" I heard Bella mutter. Great.

And so the torture began.

As Alice and Nessie worked on my appearance, the others continued to say confusing things about 'imprinting'.

Finally, I snapped.

"What the heck is imprinting!" I exclaimed. There was a long silence.

"It's like falling in love." Bella started.

"Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." Sam smiled, and I got the impression he was thinking of Emily.

"Like it's not gravity holding you to Earth anymore, it's her." Jacob gazed at Nessie.

Ha! I _knew_ there was something strange around here.

"So it's a supernatural way of falling in love?" I summed up. They nodded.

Wonderful, now I was tied to this guy in a supernatural way. This is _just_ what I needed.

I noticed Alice rolling my chair. She was going to wash my hair. I tried to jerk away, but she had a solid grip.

"No! Stop! _Stop!_" I screamed. In less than the blink of an eye, Carlisle was standing at the door.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"There are too many people in here! Jacob, Sam, Edward, Bella, get out! I only need Nessie for this!" Alice sighed.

"Don't worry, Nikki. I little bit of water isn't going to kill you." She soothed.

"What do _you_ know?" I questioned. It _would_ kill me. It would expose me.

"Fine, I'll just go get Rosalie's hair drier. You won't be wet for more than two minutes." With that, she rushed out faster than I thought possible.

But when she walked out, the door slammed closed. I heard her say,

"Oops!"

"Alice, open the door, you're scaring Rikki." Carlisle ordered lightly.

"It's stuck! You're going to be in there for a while, I made it vampire-proof." She sighed.

"_What_-proof?" I exclaimed. Carlisle turned to me slowly.

"There's something you should know…" But at that moment, the sink exploded.

I just managed to not get wet, but that wouldn't last for long. The bathroom was filling up with water. I stood on the toilet. I was going to be revealed in front of the _doctor_. Why me? Why _him_?

Carlisle continued as if nothing had happened.

"If you're going to be part of the family, you should know…" But I didn't let him finish.

"Listen, right now, I really don't care what you are. I know you're not human, that's obvious, but I really can't get wet." I said.

"There are more dangerous things out there than getting wet." He said softly.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like vampires."

Okay, I admit that I almost screamed in terror, Hollywood style. So the vampire doctor was going to find out I was a mermaid.

Nessie waded over to me and held up her hand.

"Let her touch your face, and you'll understand." Let her do exactly what I had been warned not to repeatedly? No thanks! And her hand was wet.

I took out my phone. Right now, it didn't matter what he heard, only what he saw.

"_What is it, Rikki?_" Emma sighed.

"Don't call me crazy. But I'm trapped in a bathroom with two vampires, and one of them in a doctor. Oh yeah! And the bathroom is flooding. What do I do?" I asked helplessly.

"_Vampires? Really? First giant wolves and now vampires._" Emma sighed.

"Help me, Emma! I'll do anything! Just help me!" I pleaded.

"_Will you not swim or use your powers for a month when you get back?_"

"Yes! Now help!"

"_Alright then. I believe you. Just use your power to keep water away from you, then jump onto objects and go to the door. Open it and you're out."_ She said.

"The door is vampire-proof. At least, that's what they said. I'm assuming that it means that I can't open it." I said. The water was getting higher.

"_Oh! Um… ask for help?_" She suggested lamely.

"Yes, Emma, I'm going to ask the vampires for help. Next!"

"I'm only half vampire." Nessie muttered.

"Okay, then. The vampire and the half-vampire." I corrected myself.

"_I'm sorry. The only option is to get wet. Maybe you can hold them back until we think of something._"

"Hold them back? Emma, I can barely swim after swimming for five days straight! I'm not ready!" I panicked.

"_You have to be. I won't hold you to that deal when we get home, by the way. I'm really sorry Rikki._" She apologized.

"Fine! Thanks for nothing! If you see _A teenage girl was slaughtered and turned out to be a mermaid_ on the news, it'll be you're fault!" I angrily snapped my phone shut.

The water was inches away. I clenched my fists and tried to step back, but I slipped, and fell straight into the water.

"Crap! No, _no_, NO!" I shrieked, but it was too late. I braced myself, closing my eyes.

When I opened them, I saw that my legs had turned into my tail, and I was only wearing the bikini top. I sighed. All the work that Alice had done styling my hair was gone now. I punched the water furiously.

Oh. Then I remembered the vampires.

"Um… yeah… I'm a mermaid and you're a vampire. Please do not kill me or dissect me." I said.

Carlisle's mouth was wide open. He was gaping.

Nessie was grinning.

I didn't know which was worse.

I grudgingly reached for my phone, until I remembered it had disappeared, along with my pants. I groaned.

"Can _someone_ turn that water off, now? You've seen me, and I'd like to get my legs back." I requested. When they didn't move, I sighed and swam over to see it myself, wincing.

"Okay. The sink has exploded and we have to get out of here unless you want to drown." I declared.

"I'm sorry to ask, but can't m-mermaids breathe underwater?" Carlisle asked.

"No. We can hold out breath for about twenty-four hours, but not breathe." I corrected.

Carlisle completely ignored the rushing water and waded over to me.

"May I?" He gestured to my tail. I gritted my teeth.

"Go ahead, as long as you don't kill me." I grumbled.

He placed a freezing hand on my tail.

"Incredible." He whispered.

"Yes, I am." I sighed. I managed to see what was wrong and fix it. Now the broken tube was sucking the water in. Soon, I was simply lying on the wet floor.

"Stand back, please." I said. To my relief, he did. I pointed my hand at my tail and slowly started to close it. I winced slightly at the heat as the water sizzled.

Finally, I got back to normal, clothes and all. I dried the floor as well.

Carlisle started to push at the door. I approached him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to not tell anyone about what you saw." I said as he managed to open the door. He turned to look at me in disbelief.

"And that's a request you're going to ignore." I finished.

Carlisle zipped away with Nessie.

I ran for the door.

To my relief, Paul was waiting outside. It wasn't raining. There was actually a lot of sun. I smiled. Vampires can't go out in the sun.

I ran to Paul.

"Uh… Can we go quickly? Come on!" I gripped his hand and ran away from the big white house.

"But where are we going?"

"How about a walk through the woods?" I suggested. His eyes lit up and soon he was leading me, and not the other way around.

I only relaxed when we were deep in the woods.

Well, I relaxed for a few seconds.

Paul stiffened. He turned and glared to our right.

A large wolf came through the trees. It had chocolate brown fur.

"Do you find this _funny_" Paul growled. The wolf _nodded_.

Paul started to twitch and shake. I pulled him away from the wolf.

"Paul, _no_. Let's go inside somewhere." To my surprise, he calmed down. We ignored the wolf that was following us.

Paul led me to a road where a car was parked. We got on and he drove me to his house.

We ended up sitting on a crappy couch, watching a movie. I noticed too late that it was a tragic one.

When the main character's love died, a tear formed in my eye.

"Not _again_! Crap!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

"What's wrong? Sorry, don't you like the movie?" Paul asked.

"It made me cry!" I noticed how much time I had lost. I had lost count.

I started marching toward the door, but much too late. I transformed and slid out into the open.

I hurriedly tried to wipe my tear, but it started drizzling. Great.

I wriggled around. I felt so _trapped_. I couldn't move. I suddenly saw the wolves, but more than just two. There were a lot more. I counted.

There were six wolves.

"Help! Somebody help!" I screamed. I was hopeless. Those wolves looked hungry, and I was just a flopping fish on the ground.

Paul ran out of the house. He paused a second to gape at me.

"Help me, you idiot!" I yelled. He stripped his shirt off. Wonderful.

But instead of running to me, he cleanly jumped over me.

In the air, he turned into a wolf.

He landed in front of me, growling at the others. He was the dark silver wolf.

I struggled and tried to heave myself to shelter, but it was impossible. How could thing possibly get worse?

I saw a blur of white and suddenly I was surrounded by the vampires.

That's how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Okay, recap time! I just turned into a mermaid, six wolves are stalking toward me, the guy that has a crush on me just turned into a giant wolf and is trying to defend me, and vampires are surrounding me.

Oh I'm having a wonderful day!

At first, the vampires just stared. Then the one named Emmet bent down.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked. He ignored me and picked me up. He must have been really strong.

"Let _go_ of me! Ugh! Let go! Stop!" I screamed, but he continued to ignore me.

Emmet carried me into Paul's house. He awkwardly put me on the far-too-small couch.

I swiftly started to dry myself. I did _not_ like not being able to run. Finally, my legs returned. I sighed in relief and took out my phone.

"_Hi, Rikki! Emma told me what happened! Did they see you?_" Cleo asked.

"Twice. Plus there's a pack of werewolves. They saw too. You have to come get me. I can't swim all that again. And everyone knows now. Things aren't going to turn out pretty."

To my surprise, my phone was suddenly out of my hand. Edward had it in his instead.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Excuse me but are you aware that-" He was interrupted. I could faintly hear what Cleo was saying.

"_Yes! Rikki is a mermaid! Leave her alone!_" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. My family and I are simply curious." Edward said.

"_What? The family of _vampires_?_" Cleo questioned. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Yes."

"_Well then! You vampires should just leave Rikki alone! She's exhausted and I'm sure she just wants to go home! If you lay a finger on her, I'll-_" I managed to take my phone back.

"Cleo, shut up! You're not helping. Listen, I'll try to swim to an island or something, but I can't swim all the way back yet. I'll call you when I can." I hung up and got to my feet.

Of course, I hadn't considered the coven of vampires, pack of werewolves _and_ rain standing in my way.

I closed my eyes and tried to think. From what I had seen, vampires were _really_ fast. They would catch me if I tried to run. I couldn't go into the rain again. There was no way out. I sat on a dry chair and put my head in my hands. They were probably going to dissect me, or try out what mermaid blood tasted like. Or both.

My head snapped up when I felt something on my lap. It was Nessie. Before I could do anything, she placed a hand on my face.

Images flashed before my eyes. It was all about Bella being human and turning into a vampire. It showed how Nessie was born. It showed how Jacob was the russet wolf, and how he had imprinted on Nessie. It showed the wolves happy with their imprints. Then it showed moody Paul, always alone. It showed how these vampires didn't feed on human blood, only animal blood. It showed how they were a happy family together.

Renesmee removed her hand.

I blinked.

"What the heck?" I stared at the small girl. She smiled at me. I suddenly saw sun streaming through the windows. Before I could scream at the vampires to move, it hit them.

My jaw dropped. Their skin shone like a billion diamonds, making a billion rainbows.

But as soon as it started, it was gone. The one named Jasper had closed the curtains.

I waited for something to happen. I waited for them to do something or say something.

"You don't have to be afraid." Jasper finally said.

"I'm not afraid!" I lied.

"I can read emotions."

"Oh… are there any other powers I should be aware of?" I questioned.

"Alice can see the future-" Jasper started.

"-But not _your_ future-" Alice interrupted.

"-And Edward can read minds." He finished.

"But I can't seen to read _your_ mind. It's locked. A bit like Bella." Edward winked at Bella, who looked like she would have blushed if she could.

"Hm… maybe it has something to do with me being a _mermaid_. But, hey, I'm only guessing." I rolled my eyes.

"Do _you_ have any powers we should be aware of?" Rosalie inquired. I glared at her.

"Yes. Being a mermaid is more than just sitting on rocks and combing your hair. I don't even comb my hair or sit on rocks. I can swim faster than any boat, dolphin or racecar for that matter. I don't know how fast specifically. Just ask Lewis." The thought of him made me remember of why I actually came here.

"Well, I can boil water, and sometimes blood. And I can control lightning sometimes. It's easier in with Cleo and Emma and in the full moon." Just saying the two words made me go into daze. I blinked.

"Oh yeah, I can't look at the full moon because it hypnotizes me and it is destructive." I gazed hopefully out the window, but it was still day, and the full moon wasn't even today. Too bad.

"Isn't the full moon tomorrow?" Edward asked. I nodded. I suddenly snapped into focus.

"Holy crap! The full moon is _tomorrow_!" I slapped my face. Stupid! If I got dazed _today_, how would tomorrow night be?

I knew one thing.

There was no way I was going get past it _here_.

I tried to act natural. I casually got to my feet and strode to the door. It had stopped raining. I turned to the vampires and smiled.

Then I ran for my life.

I jumped out of the house, and almost stopped when I saw all the wolves growling at each other. But I shook it off and ran right by them, praying that they didn't notice me.

They did.

I cursed as the wolves turned in my direction. But I didn't stop. I wasn't giving up now. I saw that the ocean wasn't very far away. Maybe I could get there. I ran faster.

"Stop! Rikki, we won't hurt you!" The one I think was Esme called. But I ignored her. I had to get to the ocean. They couldn't beat me in the water. At least I hoped not.

I was actually on the sand when a wolf pounced on me. I felt all the air leave my lungs. The wolf quickly got off. I gasped. And in a second, I was surrounded again.

I helplessly crawled forward. But I was still careful about water. If I turned into a mermaid now, I had no chance of getting into the ocean.

The vampires seemed to get the same thought because I saw Emmet twirling an empty bucket in his hand. I held my hands up.

"Fine! Yeesh! I won't go." I surrendered. They took me back to Paul's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the rest of the day and the next, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without two people going with me, questioning about mermaids the whole way.

"Are there more of you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Cleo and Emma are mermaids, as well as my best friends. And I'm sure they're worrying about me because I haven't showed up as well as Lewis, but don't worry, we haven't seen any mermen yet." I assured him.

"Only three? So you're race is near extinction." Jasper noted.

"Not really. Well… kind of. Anyone can become a mermaid at the right time and place. We just happened to stumble upon this place, and poof! Now if we touch water, we become giant fish." I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't always a mermaid? That's curious." He muttered.

"Any more trivia, or can I go home now?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Rikki, we're very concerned about safety. We need to determine if you're dangerous or not." Carlisle explained.

"Oh, I'm dangerous. So are Emma and Cleo. But not much unless it's during the full moon. You're lucky you have just me. With all three of us together, we almost killed Lewis with a tornado. We have power over the weather. That's exactly why I want to leave. Do you want to be shocked by lightning tonight?" I questioned. I got no answer.

"I thought so. Can I go for a walk?" I requested. I was tired of being cooped up.

"Sure. Paul and Jasper will go with you." Carlisle said. I sighed and got to my feet, not waiting for them.

We walked around until we got to the cliff I had almost fallen off when I first got here. I sat near it and stared longingly at the sea.

"I'm sorry Rikki. It's for the best." Paul said, trying to cheer me up.

"You don't get it. The sea is my home. I came here because I was informed that my trailer had burned down. I'm an orphan. I swam until I came up here. It took me five days. I have no home other than the sea. And I haven't been home for days." I partly noted it was getting late. Why did that matter?

"Oh, Rikki! I had no idea! I'm sorry." Paul patted my shoulder. What was I forgetting? I was sitting here with Paul and Jasper on a cliff. It was almost nighttime. What came at night?

I gasped.

"The full moon! I can't look at it! Get me inside _now_!" I shrieked, shielding my eyes.

I heard a ripping sound and knew Paul had become a wolf. I felt Jasper's cold hands get me onto Paul's back and they began to run.

I clutched Paul's warm fur, and buried my face inside it. But the mermaid part of me was begging me to look up. Just one peek wouldn't hurt.

No.

I held on tight as the wolf ran at incredible speeds. It was late now. The full moon was up.

I longed to look at it. If I didn't look now, I wouldn't get the chance for another month!

Just one little peek.

I lifted my head, and the moon immediately caught my eye.

I couldn't look away.

I jumped off Paul with strange agility. I looked up at the beautiful moon and walk back to where we had been. It would look beautiful by that cliff…

"Paul! Stop! She's seen it!" Jasper called. He was at my side in a second. He grabbed my arm tightly. I turned to him, annoyed.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"Rikki, we're going to take you to Paul's house, okay?" He asked. I snorted.

"No. I'm going to the cliff." I turned and gazed at the moon again. I smiled.

"Isn't the full moon beautiful?" I sighed. I tried to keep walking, but he still held me back.

Annoyed, I lifted my free hand toward the sky. Lightning stuck right next to Jasper. He let go. I smiled and continued walking.

I got to the cliff after a while of a walking. I stood at the edge contentedly.

I lifted my hands and lightning stuck all around me. This continued until I struck right behind me. The rock I was standing on cracked.

"Whoops." I giggled and leaped onto a solid part of the cliff as the part I had been standing on crumbled down into the water.

I looked down at the water. Home. I knew I could make it back now. I was strong enough. I prepared myself to go down to the beach.

"Rikki, wait! Stop!" I heard Paul shout. I turned.

All the vampires and werewolves were looking at me. I felt intimidated.

"Come here, Rikki! Let's go home!" Paul persuaded.

"I _am_ going home!" I fearlessly jumped off the cliff.

With the rush of wind, I couldn't hear much, but I managed to hear what they were saying.

"There are sharp rocks down there!" Esme exclaimed.

"Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, come with me. We're going in." Edward said.

Then I slammed into the water.

It felt wonderful to change. I went up to the surface just to be able to laugh in delight. I dove back in and began to swim fast.

I stopped when I saw Emmet in front of me, shaking his head.

Behind me, was Jasper. To my sides were Edward and Carlisle.

I made a sound of frustration and swam up.

I gazed fondly at the full moon.

A cold hand wrapped around my arm.

"Wow. You are _fast_." Emmet commented.

"I know. Now let go before I'm forced to kill you." To prove my point, I made lightning zap the water next to him. We all shuddered at the small electrical shock that would have killed a human.

"You have five seconds." I added when he didn't let go.

"One."

"Listen! We're tying to help you!" Carlisle said.

"Two." I felt Jasper try to calm me, but I shunned the feeling.

"Three."

"Listen to reason!" Edward growled.

"Fo-ur!" I sing-songed.

The vampires swam away at full speed.

I smiled and continued to swim.

"Stop!" I heard Edward call through the water. I went faster.

I winced as my powerful tail hit something that felt like a head. Powerful hands clutched my tail. I tried to shake them off, but there was no way. I tried to continue to swim, but the hands gripped tighter. I heard something crack.

Without thinking, I cried out in pain. Air left my lungs and started to be replaced with water.

I failed wildly as I heard another crack.

I stopped struggling and let myself slowly sink down.

Suddenly, my eyes flew open. I coughed and gagged and cried. I made sure to keep my eyes closed as I was taken out of the water.

I still didn't open then when I was placed on a bed, still soaking wet. My tail hurt like hell. I was going to die.

After a while though, I calmed down. I concentrated on thinking of Cleo, Emma and even Lewis. Strangely, it helped.

Unsure if the full moon was over, I kept my eyes closed.

I carefully tried to move my tail a bit.

I screamed in pain, my eyes flying open.

I was in a small room with no windows and a steel door. The bed was comfortable enough, and there was a mini fridge and bar.

Then why did I feel trapped?


	7. MUST READ

_**People! Read This!**_

Greetings, readers of my fan-fictions.

My vacations will end this Monday (21st I think).

Because of various complications, I am start school in the middle of the year, which sucks.

And _of course_ this is the year that I start learning four new very difficult subjects.

So yeah, I'm screwed.

So I'm going to be super-mega-ultra busy. I'm barely gonna have any free time for myself, much less fan-fiction.

And you guys know I'm a slow updater, even when I have the time.

I'm sorry to say, that my fan-fictions are all going on an indefinite stop. I've been meaning to do this for a while actually; I've lost my spark.

So, if you are dying to adopt this story, PM me. But you have to prove to me that you're worthy.

And I warn you, when I start school, my stress meter will probably explode, and I might cancel these stories all together. I don't want that. I want to try and update again when I can (which from what you have read, you must understand that will NOT be soon).

One of my stories finally got to 100 reviews! Thank you so much! And not just to the people who reviewed, also, I want to thank every single person that favorited, followed, or simply read my fan-fictions!

I need you all to wish me luck, because I am going to need it.

I am very truly sorry, and I'll tell you if anyone adopted my story. (Remember, you must prove yourself worthy!).

Sincerely,

TheCursedOne

(Yeah, I'm sad enough to put my whole penname instead of just TCO)


End file.
